Wendigo
by shaboinky
Summary: The Winchester brothers take Nikki and Shayne, new hunters, on their first hunt for a Wendigo. T for language.


**((Originally written by by a friend. I edited, rewrote, and posted and plan on continuing a series, myself, of drabbles with these characters. Neither of us own Supernatural or Dean or Sam Winchester, just Nikki and Shayne.**

 **Shayne is genderfluid by the way.))**

Outside, the only noise in miles of early morning silence seemed to be the Impala's roar as it coasted down the road. Inside, though, cassettes blasted, Dean tapping a beat along side the sound, mumbling to himself as he drove. The one currently playing was Metallica.

"Dean, please turn the music down." Nikki said. "I have respect for the band, but not when my ears are on the verge of bleeding." She covered her ears to emphasize her point.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "C'mon now, don't be like Sammy." He grinned at his brother beside him, who rolled his eyes. His already too long hair flopped as he threw a classic bitchface to Dean.

"I'm right here Dean."

Shayne laughed from the back seat. "I don't see the problemproblem Nik, Metallica isn't that bad." He shrugged, nudging the blonde with his shoulder.

Nikki glanced at her, then back to Dean. "Are we almost there, I don't know how much longer I can take this." She complained, looking out the window.

"Lucky you, we're here." Dean pulled off the road a bit and parked just in front of a thick spanse of trees, pocketing his keys. "Let's go." He said, climbing out of the car.

Nikki got out of the car just after him and walked to the trunk, along with everyone else and Dean handed her a flare gun. "Please don't shoot anyone." He then turned around and handed another one to Shayne. "Although you're mostly the one I'm worried about." Shayne grinned at him and took it.

"Watch your ass Winchester." He mumbled.

Sam grabbed one for himself, checking it over, and started walking into the dense forest with everyone following closely behind. "Wendigos are usually found in caves, or somewhere dark that they can hide their victims in." He mumbled over his shoulder.

Nikki giggled quietly. 'Im a victim, I better watch out.' She thought with a hop in her step.

"Something funny you wanna share with the rest of us?" Dean snapped, turning a slightly annoyed glance her way. She needed to learn to be serious on hunts, this may be her and Shayne's first, but that was no excuse.

Nikki quirked an eyebrow. "Somebody's on their period." She mumbled with an amused expression.

Sam butted in quickly before an argument could break out, steps pausing. "No arguing today okay? This is serious, I don't want anyone to get hurt." He turned to look at the cliff wall they were skirting and nodded once. "There it is, that cave up ahead."

They entered and walked a bit into the slowly creeping darkness before they came to the first split in the path. Dean, who had taken the lead in, turned to them and began barking orders, motioning to each of them. "Well this is going to be a pain in the ass either way but... Shayne, with me. Nikki, Sammy, take that path. We'll see where they lead and meet back out here when we're done. Nikki, Shayne?" Dean made sure he held both their gazes before continuing. "Shoot for the chest, you have less of a chance at missing. The flares will catch them on fire."

Nikki released a sigh of relief. 'I get to be with my moose!' She held her gun close as Sam led her to the left and Shayne and Dean disappeared from sight.

After about an hour of walking down dark tunnels, Sam looked at her, whispering. "Are you humming Mr. Brightside?"

Nikki laughed awkwardly before smiling sheepishly. "I'm walking through a dark cave with the possibility of being eaten. I'm humming one of my favorite songs to keep from panicking, sue me." She whispered and looked down.

Sam laughed softly before freezing, eyes alert as they darted back and forth. "I think I hear something moving, stay here. It shouldn't see you if you keep still." He snuck ahead and Nikki watched him until he was out of sight.

Nikki nodded, humming quietly in the darkness. She waited five mintures... ten minutes... fifteen... he wasn't coming back and she began to worry.

"Sammy?" She whispered into the darkness and hesitantly walked down the path. "Sammy? Please tell me you're there, I'm scared." She tried to control her shaking hands, but she couldn't. 'That thing is going to come drag me off and I'm going to die. I'm gonna be eaten alive and never see the light of day again.' She thought, fear coursing through her.

Nikki reached another fork in the path and her heart raced even faster. "Sammy this isn't funny, now come out please." She waited for a reply, but did not receive one. '50/50 chance, just take it.' Nikki sighed and then ran down the tunnel to her right. Her heartbeat sped up and she ran down the tunnel frantically. The path she was currently on met up with another one. 'He's gone Nikki.'

She stopped dead in her tacks, hopeless. "Sammy I'm sca-" Her words cut off when a hand slipped over her mouth. She jumped and tried to scream but couldn't, the hand firmly clamped over her trap.

"Quiet down, your going to give up our position." Dean's familiar whisper floated by her ear and he loosened his grip, turning her around.

Nikki never thought she could be so happy hearing his voice. "Dean?" She blinked the tears away and, upon finding out it was actually Dean, hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to die."

Dean smirked, rubbing her back. "Then maybe you shouldn't run off." He whispered. "Where's Sammy?" Worry flashed in his eyes as he looked behind her at the now empty path she had followed.

Nikki sighed before walking up to Shayne, who smiled and looked her up and down to make sure she really was alright, and following him. "Sam disappeared, left to go find the thing and never came back. Any luck finding it?" She mumbled.

"Not yet, just some blood trials here and there. We've been following them for awhile now, just hoping the lil bitch is at the end of them." Shayne whispered, starting down the tunnel again.

Nikki nodded. "Comforting."

Shayne laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, peachy am I right?" He whispered.

Suddenly something was running at them from the shadows(Nikki labeled it as 'Wendigo' immediately), grabbing Dean and slamming him against the floor and then throwing him into the wall with a cry.

Shayne's eyes widened and he cursed. He quickly shot at it and so did Nikki until the flares caught it aflame. Shayne relaxed a bit before turning, panicked and worried, and ran towards Dean.

"Dean?" He knelt down beside him. "Dean are you okay?" He looked over at Nikki, tone urgent. "I think he blacked out."

Nikki ran over. "Dean, please wake up." She sat down next to him and shook him slightly, jumping when Dean's eyes shot open. A smile fell on his lips and he looked at Shayne.

"Haha gotcha." He laughed then tried getting up, but winced in pain. "Little help?"

Shayne grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Don't scare me like that ever again you bitch!" Once he was on his feet, Shayne whacked him over the head and punched his arm.

Dean looked at the squirming mass on fire in the corner. "Nice job." He groaned and rolled his shoulder, inhaling through clenched teeth.

Nikki shook her head at the two, placing her hands on her hips. "Now we have to find Sammy."

"Nikki, why didn't you just call him?" Dean asked, pulling out his cell and wiggling it in the air.

"Call him?" Nikki asked him, dumbfounded. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah." Dean said. "I'll text him to meet us out front of the cave. Always keep your phone on a hunt." He advised and typed away a quick message. "This thing saves lives." He smirked. "Now C'mon, let's get outta here.


End file.
